


Don't you ever wonder why?

by Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, From hate to love, I Made Myself Cry, I was kind of sad and I wanted people to suffer in my place, I'm Sorry, Is that even called like that, It supposed to go like that, M/M, Past eating disorder, Please Don't Hate Me, This fic have hella long chapters, What Was I Thinking?, and Frank is his favorite victim, and alcoholism(??), body complex, gerard is a little shit, i think, mension of depression, patrick is being a cutie, probably, this is gonna be sad, to more hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor/pseuds/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank used to be best friends when kids,but that was long ago.With the time they started to be more distant with each other,they never knew why,and still don't want to know,it's just shit that happened.Of course they still had friends in common;Ray,Mikey,Bob,Patrick and Pete.<br/>It slowly became fights between them,their friends tried to convince themselves it was just temporary or just some kind of teasing,but now,cause it became hate,rather fast.Well,mostly in Frank side.<br/>Then,Gerard and Mikey moved out,but Frank couldn't bring himself to care,it was normal. That happens to a lot of people,it was natural.<br/>Now,they are both in High school,one more year before being free,and they still the same.<br/>Franck is an outcast,but he never let himself being beaten,Gerard is a normal student,he have friends,but everyone got pretty attracted to him,but no one really have any problem with him,and neither he with them.<br/>Of course,they knew they will never talk to the other,well,at least,is what they though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this,I didn't know if I should have started from the start start or when Gerard moved out. Like it says in the resume,their thing started out of nowhere,so that's why I doubted so much about this.I tried a lot of starts but no one seemed to fit,until I came with this one,a while ago. I started writing it on blank note books,like most of my story's and AUs.  
> So yep,now I have my iPad and I finally can write it properly. Sorry for any mistake,English is not my language and yeh. To be honest i never been more inspired.  
> Ps:They are all seventeen or eigtheen now,Gee leaved when they were about thirteen or so.  
> Ps.Ps:I'm sorry if i'm kind of OOC,i did my best.

"Well...I guess that's it." dropped Mikey,sitting in front of his former house watching with Ray,Bob,Frank,Patrick,Pete and his brother,Gerard,the movers stack their boxes in the truck.

"Bye guys,I guess. " said Gerard after a moment,looking down at some ant walking by his feet,using it as an excuse for not looking as his friends,he knew he will probably start crying if he did.

"It will be weird not seeing you guys again." Ray said.

"I think it will mostly be the best holidays ever"corrected Frank sarcastically"well,just not seeing Gerard will anyway,I like you Mikey,don't get me wrong."he added with a smirk.

"Fuking short legs"groaned the older of the Ways.

"Stop both of you"interrupted Patrick before Frank could retort anything."you'll send us e-mails describing how is your new school,right?"

Mikey noded slightly and Gerard growled"Everything there is shit anyway"then sighed,smiling sadly"I don't know what are you guys gonna do without us."

"Oh don't worry about that." Replied Frank."No more insults,no more problems,no more fights...and most especially,your fatass to obstruct our vision. I think we will survive." Everyone glared at Frank,who only smirked looking at his polished black nails.

"Asshole I'm not fat"says Gerard lamely to wich Bob replied in a jokingly way."just a little chubby."

"Stop being like that with the poor kid,guys."Finally spoke Pete,with a smile.

"Yeah leave me the fuck alone with that."he grinned.

"We will when you'll leave."Singsonged then Frank.

Gerard just sighed,knowing it will lead to nothing but a bad memorie of this if he replied.Mikey got up." We'll guys,we have to go,Bob,you better date that girl you've been talking about since last month,Patrick,win the lottery or something."

Gerard stood up,going next to his brother"Pete,please avoid any illicit substances.And Frank...well,just die under some bridge."

"Yeah whatever"replied the latter"just stop pissing people off,it would be an improvement."

Gerard just got in his car,without looking back followed moments later by Mikey who did said his goodbyes to them properly. He didn't leave like that because of Frank,he couldn't care less about him,no. He leaved because there was no need to show them that he will miss them,no need to be so emotional-even though he actually started crying once he got in the car-. They had a lot great adventures and he doubted he will ever find friends like this in the godforsaken corner of butthole nowhere where he was going to live. Not to mention all that crazy people in Belleville. He sighed then emptied his mind watching the landscape scroll.

"It's going to be okay,Gee."Said Mikey in a try to comfort himself as much as he brother. "Yeah,whatever,I don't care..."he muttered.

* * *

 

"FRAAAAANK! I received an e-mail from Gee!" Cried Patrick,dropping his bag on the table next to Frank.

"Seriously? I though he was dead by now."deadpanned Frank.

"Their mother stopped renting the house!they will came back and live here!"Cheered Patrick,wide smile on his face.

Frank looked at him,eyebrows raised"Oh,I didn't know Travis was leaving,I liked the guy."then he frowned."In any case,it was better than Gerard...All the people who rented his house since he leaved were better than him anyways."he rolled his eyes saying the last sentence. "I'm happy that Mikey is coming back tho,I missed that dork"he smiled.

"But don't you realize?we will all be together like the good old days"Patrick smile grew wider,is that was even possible,but for what he was seeing,yes it was. He almost felt sorry for what he was about to say. Almost.

"Do you really think those are good news?"he snapped."It's been 4 years since he gives no news,he don't give a fuck about us,why would he now? We are seniors now,it's not time anymore for Gerard's shit"

Well,Patrick smile didn't faded,but he did look down for a moment.

"What about Mikey?"said Patrick,looking up at him again with hope still in his eyes.

"He is and will ever be better,cooler, and everything-his-brother-is-not-er than Gerard,I mean,he was cute and all that shit back then"he said with a smirk,searching his things in his bag. This bag was a mess,he was sure that if he looked hard enough in it,he could find a new way to get in Narnia,cause fuck,he couldn't see the fucking end of it.

"You used to say the same about Gee"Patrick reminded out of nothing,smiling softly.

Frank didn't looked up,but he did stop moving for a second,sighing. He knew that perfectly,no need to be reminded of that,thank you very fucking much.

"I was young and stupid and I wasn't aware of how much of an ass he could be back then"

"He may have changed!"encouraged Patrick."I mean,c'mon look at us,we're no longer like we used to"

"We're still short "Frank replied,making a dead serious face.

"Shut up Frank"he laughed"I'm still taller than you tho"

"By an inch,dude"he even motioned it with his thumb and index,making Patrick giggle again."one inch"almost rubbing said fingers on Patrick's face,who moved the hand down,away from his face.

"but anyway,Frank,he still can have changed"

"Impossible"he articulated every syllable while sitting down.

"And tell me,Frank,why not?"an amused smile showing in his face. Frank gave him a wry look.

"Because Gerard is Gerard and he will always remain Gerard,so he's an ass"

"You exaggerate"Patrick shook his head,smile still playing in his face while sitting down next to Frank.

"They will come back tomorrow,we'll see if you are right"

"Tomorrow?he could have fucking warned before"he huffed.

"I told them to meet us at my place at six"he said, ignoring Frank's comment."It will be an evening for the seven of us,I even told Pete,cause you know how he is"he sighed,not trying to hide the silly smile he was doing. Thing that of course,Frank saw,it was pretty obvious that his friend always had a crush on Pete,he told him himself,so he know he shouldn't laugh or tease about this for Patrick sake,but he's a little shit and will do it anyway.

"Awwww,does little Patty have a crush on Pete?"he teased,poking his side getting a giggle out of Patrick.

"Frank stop,"he giggled,slapping Frank's hand away"and it's not like you're straight either."

"Well,I am,but my dick don't think the same."he crossed his arms,grinning.

"No need to know what are your dick thoughts,Frank"he joked"but about tomorrow"he reminded.

"Aw shit,I was hoping you'll forget about that so I wouldn't have to come"he said as the teacher entered the classroom,greeting his students.

"Please! Do it for Mikes!" Patrick pleaded." You're my best friend since forever,if you don't do this for them do it for me. It would make me really happy to see all of us back together like before"and he proceed to give him the best puppy eyes Frank swore he ever seen by him,he tried really hard not to look at him,but he gave up,sighing.

"You're a little shit,you know?" Frank gave up,looking somewhere else to avoid the face of Patrick,it's like he could almost feel sparkles around his smiling face full of happiness and hope.

Frank smirked."ten bucks that I'm right about him tho"

"This is not a bet Frank"Patrick rolled his eyes,but still smiling.

"You're no fun, Patrick"he pouted."now shut up,I want to listen to the teacher"

"No you won't" "Of course I won't,who do you think I am?"he crossed his arms on the table using them as a pillow. He was lucky they were in the far back of the classroom,so he could sleep without being disturbed.

* * *

 

"Gee come on!"shouted Mikey from upstairs."I'm gonna leave without you if you don't come up now"

Gerard quickly put the last boxes in his room. He inhaled deeply the familiar scent of his house and then he came upstairs stuffing his keys in his pockets.

"Ah there you are"Mikey,was sitting on the couch waiting for him."mom we're going out"

"So soon already? Where are you guys going?"worried their mom,who was already attacking the decor of the room,even though it still had a lot of unboxed things. But the principal furniture was already out and placed on the same spots as they remembered they were four years ago.

"Do you remember Patrick?"Questioned Gerard.

"Isn't was he that little blond boy who was always polite and wore a lot of hats or was he the other blond who would have that look about not caring about things?"

"I'm glad you remember Bob too"smiled Mikey."but it's the one with a lot of hats"he said getting up of the sofa. "We are going to his place and meet all our friends again"he kneeled,putting his shoes on."and I don't think you will need us for this now"

"No,it's true,you guys don't really have a good taste in decoration"she joked,smiling seeing her sons rolled their eyes with a light smile."you guys can go,you better have a good time,and no alcohol,guys,And by guys,I mean you Gerard."she placed a hand on her sons cheek,smiling sadly."please."

Gerard sighed,moving his head in approval,"I promise it won't happen again"

"Thank you,"she then removed her hand,and smiled again,more happily this time."well,I won't waste anymore of your time here when you can be with your friends,you can go guys"

"Thanks mom,we'll see you later"Mikey hugged her then walked to the door,"if we don't come back,don't worry,we probably fall asleep or something"putting his jacket on.

"Okay"she replied.

"Bye mom"he said smiling at her and walked out of the house,heading to Patrick's.

It was 6:30,and they were late,but no matter,they will look cool that way. Belleville haven't really changed,just some new trees and old ones gone,new faces and old faces still there,with some extra wrinkles or different haircuts. Gerard smiled at that,he knew it won't be hard for them to live here again,even though people may not reconize who they are,but they can deal with that. They were finally up at Patricks,he still lived in the same,cream colored house. Mikey ringed at the door-something that clairly wasn't there before- and they waited. Then the door opened showing a smiling little figure standing in the doorway.

"That ring wasn't there before,it sounds awful"Gerard said smiling. Patrick giggled,more of nervousness than of amusement for Gerard comments.

"Don't blame me,it wasn't my idea" and hugged them.

Patrick was short,not has short as he remember but short,his hair was also shorter,he no longer have those sideburns at the sides of his face,and for what he can see,he was no longer wearing his glasses and old baseball caps. He became a little more classy,he was wearin a purple long sleeved shirt,sleeves up his elbows,a gray vest over it and black skinny jeans. He was still a little chubby,but not like before,he looked good, Gerard thought,but he still have the same features that make him look cute,wich was perfect.

"So are you guys gonna stand there all night?,cause everyone is already upstairs in my room"

"Yeah yeah we're coming"Said Mikey with a grin"So did you win that lottery?"

"I can't believe you still remeber that"he rolled hs eyes,closing the door once they were inside.

"Is the kind of thing you don't forget that easily"Gerard smiled."and you didn't answer the question"

"Well,i didn't win the lottery but i did win a plushie in those impossible games full of plushies in the arcade"he tells while going up the stairs to his room They laughed at that,cause it's true that those games are like a lottery once you get that fucking plushie.

"Fair enough"Said Mikey,entering the room after Patrick,followed by Gerard,with a ligth smile.

Pete was sitting on the windowsill,one foot dangling out of the window. He has wearing a red hoodie,a black shirt underneath and skinny jeans,that looked like some kind of second skin. His hair was relativly shorter,his skin maybe a little darker,and wearing a good amount of eyeliner,it was maybe one thing he still had from "that" phase back then. He haven't changed that much,his face was maybe more mature in some way. He was handsome,he couldn't deny it. He smiled at them.

Bob was sitting on a chair beside him. He haven't changed in the sligtless,exepted that he was skinnier. He also gained some piercings, on the lower lip and nose,and a short beard. His hair was still short and styled and his clothes remained the same style. T-shirts and cargo pants.

Ray was standing next to bed,he was taller,and maybe,also skinnier,his hair was still the same,a mess of curles,but longer,they could still remember when he had his afro,it was hilarious,but they never said anything about it-exepted for Bob,who called him Fro boy for months-. He was wearing a a gray shirt and jeans. He remained the same as their memories,wich was more than pleasant.

Ray was talking to Frank, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed. Frank's hair was longer,down to his shoulders,he was wearing a white shirt and a black hoodie over it,he had tatoos on his hands, "HALLOWEEEN" and "BOOKWORM"-at least,it's what Gerard think he can read- on every finger of his hands,what looked like a moustache on the index of his right hand,a spiderweb with something he couldn't read on the right hand and another tattoo in the same spot on the other hand,he couldn't tell what it was either. He was curious to know if he had more,but he stop thinking about it for now. Frank facial features remained the same too,and for what he could see,he was still as short as he remembered. Gerard couldn't help but grin at that.

Gerard collapsed on the bed next to Frank,hitted him on the shoulder and blurted:

"You don't say hello shorty?"

"You shithead..."he whispered,holding a smile and looking away,Ray chuckled at that and Gerard grinned.

"How have you been Ray?"

"Well,mostly fine I guess,everything seemed plane without you around,but we got used to it" Gerard chuckled.

"Well,now we're back,young and loaded".

"I almost didn't recognize you guys"confessed Patrick"But when I saw the way you talked,I realized"

"What's wrong with the way I talk?"he frowned,but not without a grin,he tried to sound offended but failed.

"You talk with the left corner of your mouth"explain Pete,"i think that's cute"he smiled.

"Shut up Pete"he tried to contain a smile"You flirty motherfucker" Pete just laughed at the comment,he knew it was true,they all knew he was,he had always been like that.

"But it's true"Finally talked Bob"you guys changed,like,a lot".

Indeed,Gerard ,growing up, had lost his extra pounds. He even became thin and was very careful about what he ate because his appearance was for him something important. His hair dyed red,but kind of pinkish,long and sides shaved,showing his real hair color. He was dressed more colorfully than the others reminded-he used to have long black hair,always kind of greasy and wore a lot of dark clothes-but this suited him,it made him look more alive in a way.He was wearing a red and blue shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. His skin was still pale,but he gained some colors,he looked healthy.However,he was not particularly muscular,because he still hated sports.

Mikey,was still quite thin and taller,his features were defined,serious,matures and atractives. His hair was blond,styled backwards-they all remembered how he used to style it,and how he used to use a lot of beanies-. He wore almost in the same style as his brother,but not as colorful,black hoodie,a yellowish shirt underneath and black skinny jeans,really skinny jeans, and he no longer wore his glasses.

"Anyway,does someone brought some booze?i'm thirsty as hell!"whinnied Frank.

"I got beer"said Ray,pointing at a twelve pack at his feet."And Pete also brought a bottle of whiskey I think"

"Yep,hidden in Patrick's closet"answered Pete. "Ah,that's great"Frank said smiling.

"Do you guys drink?" Looking at the two brothers.

Gerard glanced at his brother,biting his lip,Mikey shook his head and sat beside him.

"No,we don't"answered Mikey.

"Babies"teased Frank."Ray gimme a some beer,Frankie is thirsty"he said doing grabby hands at the beer cans on the floor.

Ray just rolled his eyes and give him one."now what are you supposed to say?"

"Thank you mom"said Frank smiling innocently while he opened the can.

"Good boy Frankie,Daddy is proud of you"retorted Pete,making everyone laugh or giggle.

Gerard and Mikey started to feel more comfortable with everyone,realizing how much they have missed everyone. It felt good to see familiar faces you knew,since who knows how long,sharing a good laugh and smiling.

Gerard spoke once everyone calmed down. "How was everything while we were out?"

"Nothing special,the same things everyday."answered Bob."how it was in Montana?"

"Everything is lame there,total shit"said then Mikey.

"Honestly guys,it's good to be back"Gerard smiled,seeing everyone smile,exepted for Frank.

"Being frank with you,I didn't miss you at all" Frank dryly remarked,glancing at Gerard while he took a sip of his beer.

Both Ways raised an eyebrow,looking at him,Gerard the recalled him:

"Frank,do you remember who saved you from drowning at the pool the last summer I was here,if you are still alive right now it's because of me and you insult me with ingratitude?"

"I had no choice in choosing who gave me the mouth-to-mouth,and it was Bob who got me out of the water,you were the one who was trying to drown me." His tone was reproachful and full of venom.

An awkward silence hung in the room a few moments,every eye locked on them. Then Frank stood up and blurted:

"I'm sorry Patrick but I can't fucking stand it. He infuriates me."

"Frank..."muttered Patrick,as his saw the great evening with his friend he planned shatter.

Gerard got up,took Frank's shoulder and told him,looking at him straight in the eyes,mentally satisfied about his assumption about Frank's height,he indeed,barely grew up.

"Stop your drama. Our little wars is what binds us so don't fucking tell me now that you don't want them. I got older,I learned some things,about people in particular and I can be less offensive if you really suffer from this game. Tonight Patrick wants everything to go well,to be the seven of us again,like before. It has always worked like that. If you leave now,you'll break something irreversibly. Think,I know you don't use your brain out of the artistic vision,but please, for once make a good use of it." Frank looked down.

Gerard knew he was on the verge of convincing him. One thing was missing. A small sentence that would change his mind:

"I missed you,Frank" he whispered,trying not to sound to sentimental either. He thought necessary to add,smile wide:

"I missed you all. Without you,it's not the same."

Without saying anything,Frank slowly pulled away to go sit on the bed again,affected. Gerard smiled and Mikey grinned,always amazed at the grip his brother had on people. The only thing necessary was to find their weak point. Frank was sentimental,Gerard remembers it because it was always reflected in the music he wrote,but he knew he would never admit it. As the atmosphere became a little melodramatic, Pete threw his bottle of whiskey at Frank,while Gerard exclaimed:

"Come on and drink,midget"

"Goddamnit you shit,you fucking tricked with your speech!"

"Stop talking and drink,it may help you get that fucking stick out of your ass,asshole"

"I don't see why I would obey you!"

"Because I can clearly see that you're dying to drink it"

"We can play a game"suggested Pete,helping Patrick with the shot glasses while the other prepare the monopoly board on the floor."A shot of vodka every double,'kay?"

"Aww yes man,I always win at monopoly"Frank pointed out with pride,sitting around the game like everyone"I always end up being rich,is it some kind of sign?"

"Okay guys,but I won't play,I don't wanna end up drunk"informed Gerard."and it will clearly be funnier for me to see you guys fucking around"

"Pussy"Frank said,his tone implying he was correcting Gerard statement,to wich he rolled his eyes.

"I'll take his place and play then"Mikey then sat between Frank and Ray.

"Didn't you said you don't drink?"quizzed Ray.

"I do, I just said that because the situation wasn't worth it"he grinned.

"That's the kind of people I like"Frank said, smiling like a proud dad seeing his kid ride a bicycle by himself,throwing the dice. Frank won the game,like he predicted.

By the end,he was so drunk that he beat up Patrick and Bob to stole their money,Mikey kindly gave him his as soon as he requested. Technically,he had won. But he was drunk and rich,he didn't give a fuck. They convinced Gerard-much to his disgrace-to drink,but he only drank until he felt warm and funny inside-4 shots to be exact,enough to be act funny but not to be drunk,he knew that by experience-.

After much drinking,laughing and smoking-nothing illicit,fortunately and exepted for Ray and Patrick,who don't smoke-they finally fall asleep. Mikey laying on the ground,who was poked more than once by Bob,who thought he was dead. Ray was petting bob's head,calling him kitty until they both fall asleep. Patrick and Pete were looking sleepily Gerard and Frank yelling, calling each other thieves because of Monopoly money,and eventually they both collapsed almost simultaneously on Patrick's bed.

The next morning,the seven of them came downstairs to eat something. Pete was no hungry,but Patrick forced him to eat at least a toast. Ray fried some bacon and eggs for him and Mikey. Bob and Frank stick with cereals and Gerard a banana and coffe for him and his brother.

"So you like bananas,uh?"slipped Frank,suggestively.

"Not as much as you"Gerard replied.

"sucker"

"You're pissed off,you can't call me fat anymore so you are calling me a fag. I don't care."

"You have enough flaws that I am never gonna run out of insults,Gerard!"assured Frank,his mouth full.

Gerard then smirks and felt extremely necessary to say this with a low voice."You know,your hatred towards me is hiding something. In fact,you wanna fuck me but you don't want to admit it,so you just bully me to cope." Everyone goes silent before doing a "Oooooooooooh" making face. Pete high fived him.

"You are the one who starts everything!"Protested the young man."And it would have mean that I wanted to fuck you since we're like ten!"Gerard faked being shocked: 

"That early?! Oh my fucking god Frank,that's absolutely disgusting! You precocious shorty,are you that desesperate?"

"I am not precocious you dipshit,and my sexual life is perfectly healthy" This time, Gerard did look shocked,he turned to look at the rest of his friends pointing at Frank with his thumb:

"Wait,he's no longer virgin?!" 

"Who?"asked Bob"Frank?" He wasn't exactly listening to them,so he wasn't what they were talking about. 

"Well,no I'm no longer that, asshole"replied Frank.

"Woah,I mean I know it will happen but I'm still shocked,I can't imagine you doing that..."

"You don't have to fucking imagine it"Frank replied,a light blush on his face."it's not your fucking business"

Ignoring the protests of the short boy,Gerard used all his power of persuasion to have all the details out of his friends who cracked,much for Frank disgrace. The morning went smoothly. Gerard and Mikey were happy to be with this band of crazy friend again.


	2. The limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp,sorry it took so long,i had to deal with stuff at home but yeah,here is it.  
> And i think people may be confuse about the limits in math class,it's called like that in France but i wasn't sure in english so,sorry.

Monday was the first day back to school for Gerard and Mikey. More like High school. This caused quite a stir among his former classmates as most remained in Belleville,for they relief. They had many "Oh my god have you lost weight?", "what did you do to your hair?","why does you have to became so attractive! You'll get everyone in your pants","ooh look whose back,wasn't that that kid who used to be beaten up?","Oh no,not him" and " Oh my god! THE Way's! How much time no see assholes". Overall,everything went well. Aside from classes,which,we must admit,is a pretty big important part of school. Indeed,Gerard knew he and Mikey were smart and resourceful,but he had no confidence in the American school system,just good to format future neurotics like him,he though. And,apparently, the American school system had no confidence in them either.

In Maths, the only hour he have in common with Frank and he had to sit just next to him,because he had no choice or other free sits, he leaned to look at his sheet,which was almost empty and all doodled,exclaiming:

" _Oh my god_!you don't know the rules for calculating limits?!"

"The what?" Frank looked utterly confused,frowning.

"You don't know the calculus of limits _at all_?"

"I don't have limits,you know?" He joked.

"But you have to know how to calculate a limit or you'll never finish this year!" Gerard wasn't fond in his work,but he did know how important it is,which is why he was kind of concerned about Frank.

"You're overacting a bit there. And stop yelling,or the teacher will realize that I'm even more fucked when I already am enough."

"Don't worry,we'll gonna fix it." He told him,confident of his idea."You're gonna come home with me and Mikey after school and I'm gonna put you back in level."

"And why are you willing to help me?" Frank inquired suspiciously.

Gerard though for a second before answering:

"Well,I'm your friend,right?"

"Oh,look how fucking cute." Frank laughed.

"Frank,stop being such an ass, I'm just want to help. And for what I can see,from the two of us,I'm the only one who grew up...in both ways." He couldn't help that,but knowing that Frank was still so tiny was the perfect reason to say those kind of things. He could finally have his revenge.

"Fuck you"Frank glared at him." And seeing that you can't get enough of me,I'll come."

Frank wanted to add something more but he just restrain himself from doing it,it would really be a bitch move and he wasn't that cruel. He could have added something about Gerard's mother-something like "And it will be an opportunity to see how Bitch Way is"-but he knew it was a sensitive subject for the young man,he could be harsh if he wanted but this would hurt him really bad. He just got back to his problem's sheet and kept his mouth shut.

 

Gerard's dad left when he knew that she was pregnant. She then started going men after men,some of then married her,but it never lasted. Mikey came five years later,his father only stayed a week after his birth,so Mikey never knew his father. It's also when he decided he will protect his brother at all cost. He helped his mother raise him while she was out most of nights,either for works or for one night stands that will make the older of her sons sad. But she was a loving mother and always gave them everything they wanted. She wanted to see them happy and will always do anything for them.

* * *

"Are we gonna hang out after school?" Proposed Bob during lunch.

"No,I have a date with with Gee." Replied Frank in a monotonous voice,using Gerard's nickname to bug him.

"What?!" Went everyone at the exact same time,making Patrick choke with his food while Pete patted his back.

"Thanks Pete." He said sweetly."But seriously what?"

"I'll just help him with math." The redhead rolled his eyes."He's coming at my place."

"Well, it's true that's kind of stereotypical." Chuckled Ray.

"Fuck,I just hope I won't have to help your ass out of your room if you start trying to kill each other." Mikey joked,frowning with a dead serious look plastered on his face.

"But this is serious,he don't know shit about the limits." Gerard explained pointing a Frank with his fork,who was sitting in the other side of the table with Pete,Patrick and Bob.

"Damn that sucks!" Exclaimed Ray.

"But what the fuck do you all have your fucking limits?!" Frank threw his arms in the air,pissed and confused."Is that shit so important?"

"Well...Yeah."Replied Bob,soon confirmed by Ray,Patrick,Pete and even Mikey.

"You too Mikey?" Frank sounded surprised and desperate.

"Well I kinda know some things about it." He then proceed to explain something about functions,infinity and zeros.

"You know what guys? Fuck you." He spat and left,throwing his food away and leaving his stray with the others.

* * *

Gerard didn't see Frank until the end of the day,when Mikey,him and Frank walked to their house. They all greeted Ms.Way before going to their respective rooms. Once in Gerard's basement,Frank threw himself on the bed,stretching out his arms and said:

"Go ahead,you're the teacher,I'm listening."

"You will fall asleep,I know you." Opposed Gerard."So get your ass on that chair and come here."

"Fine." Frank whined,sounding like a five years old kid who was forced to leave the toys aisle from the mall.

So he obeyed,sitting on the office chair and rolling next to Gerard. He even tried to understand what was Gerard explaining for almost half an hour. He quickly grasped the essential of it,but he acted like not to annoy the taller boy. After another thirty minutes of fruitless explanations, Gerard ended hitting him on the head:

"You're doing it on purpose!"

Frank smiled. _Gee did took his time_ ,he though he would never see it.

"When the fuck have you started?"

"About half an hour."

"Why do I always fall in your fucking games? I'm such a fucking idiot,Oh my god!" Exclaimed Gerard,giving a frustrated kick at his closet."It's always the same with you!"

"That's because you _trust_ me." Frank explained in a mocking voice."Is cute."

Gerard blushed. He tried to say something but nothing came out,he just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Frank got up to lie on the bed again,crossing his arms behind his head using them as a pillow,and said thoughtfully:

"You know,i basically admire your naivety and sense of ethics. But it can be quite a weak point when you find yourself in front of someone like me."

"Someone like you,uh..." He raised an eyebrow.

Frank sat up abruptly:

"But hey don't worry,it's always the good guy who wins."

"So you are seeing yourself as the _bad_ guy?"

"Kind of,yeah."

Gerard refrained himself from saying 'i totally agree with that',he instead started to thought about it. It's true that Frank could be a pain in the ass-a real big one-but he wasn't that bad either.

"I can't really agree with you,i just don't really see it. I mean,deep down i know you're a good person. But for whatever reason,you don't want to show it,like you are ashamed of it. It's a weird reaction."

Frank looked at him intently:

"That was really fucking deep..."

"I'm like that,what can i do about it."

"Absolutely nothing,and i don't care. So why don't you tell me more about how you see me?"

Gerard thinks,taking this exercise with good will, pushing his hair out of his face and behind his ear:

"I think you don't have a really good grip on things. Even if you only show that unflattering part of your personality,intolerant,selfish,greedy and manipulative,you're always caught by your particular morals. You do what seems right for you,even if you make mistakes. You fight everything back and never let yourself get beaten up by people thoughts and you always mock life. I don't think anyone should judge you without knowing what you feel. I think that finally,you are someone pretty complex."

Frank nodded in approval:

"I like your definition,but you should add,some 'Also you're hot and your hair is fantastic." Frank joked,flipping his hair with a grin.

"That's what i'm talking about,you always joke about serious things." Gerard tried to be serious but couldn't help but giggle at Frank.

"I know." Frank confirmed with a smirk."But everything you said is basically accurate."

"I had time to think about it while i was out." Gerard stopped smiling,looking thoughtful."And you?" He hesitated."What do you think of me?"

Frank let out a small laugh before starting:

"Not afraid of my answer?Interesting. So i'll do honor,you are wise,smart,kind,helpful and reasonable. A bit stuck but we need people like that to make the world go round. You succeed at everything and will succeed again,it is clear. But i do not understand why you are so apologists and so over-protective on your brother,the kid need some space. I mean i know it might sound rude and all but this is just misunderstanding,sometimes like i have an old stereotype of brother complex in front of me. But it's your life after all,you do whatever the fuck you want,but i think you impose a lot of things on yourself. You will break and lose it. I think you need to loose it a little in my opinion. Oh,and be less apologists,i think i already said it but you really need to squish it,for your sake and all that shit."

"Idiot." Gerard growled rolling his eyes,letting Frank rest his head on his shoulder,Gerard put his arm around him."To be honest,when we leaved,i missed your rude jokes,insults or other thing like that,they made me feel strangely at home,in familiar territory indeed."

Frank laughed softly."Wow,who would have know?" A soft smile playing in his face."Without you,it was a little empty here,i must admit. I was a little scared when i knew you would come back,but it's a good thing. If you knew how bored i was without my favorite victim."

"But you had Ray,Patrick,Pete and Bob. I only had Mikey,i was happy to have him but i felt alone and depressed all the time. I thought about you all the time. Suddenly i saw a dude with a mowhak,another shot i saw i homeless dude playing a guitar on the streets,or someone with piercings at same place as yours or other time wow someone short...i told myself 'Holy shit if he was here i would have sent him such a good joke about his height straight at his face or this or that' but i was alone. Well,i did made friends,but they were bad people,i should have never hang we them,and they were nothing like you,Mikey hated them. We asked to come back,and you know how is my mom,she can't refuse us a thing."

They were silent for while,then Frank blurted out of nowhere:

"And now that we're both alone,it's stupid but i kinda want to kiss you."

Frank felt him tense against him. The taller boy looked down at him with a questioning look,a little shocked. Like Frank usually don't ask permission,he kissed him,simply. Like some kind of experiment,Gerard let him. Frank put his arms around the older neck,which tighten his arm around him and stroked his cheek with the other arm while other deepened the kiss almost sitting in his lap. Neither of them seemed to want to break it so Gerard gently lay him on the bed,beneath him. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever for them when it was only a couple of minutes until they knocked at the door. Gerard almost jumped out of the bed while Frank sat abruptly.

"Yeah?"

"It's Mikey,dinner is almost done,you better get your ass upstairs."

"Yeah okay just gimme a minute."

Gerard turned to Frank,expecting him to say something,he always have something to say:

"I will not apologize."Frank warned dryly.

"Yeah i know,i wasn't expecting you to..." He scratched the back of head."I...I think is time for you to go,you heard,we're about to..."

"Dinner,yes." He finished."I think we better act like nothing had happened."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He faked a confused expression standing up with him.

"Neither do i,but anyways thanks for the limits,it's actually really stupid."

"Yes."He simply answered

"Well,see you tomorrow." Gerard opened the door."You know where the front door is."

"Yeah see you."

And with that, Frank left Gerard's room,said goodbye to Ms.Way and Mikey,and went home,trying not to be too disturbed about it. For him,the whole deal was nothing,just a little need he had and might forgot later. He forgot to tell Gerard not to tell anyone,under some kind of punishment he might imagine. Anyway,he figured that the other boy would not say a word,he was just scared that his attitude may betrays him the next day. He could control his emotions,he was use to it,but it was more complicated for Gerard...Frank sighed,let's just hope things goes right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started writing chapter 3 and i hope it will come soon enough~  
> And if you get the reference about the apma's,i'll always love you and i know how upset you guys are about it.  
> Well i hope you enjoyed it.


	3. just a new game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Mikey is just the genius of the story and you should love him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey just became my favorite person in the world. Again

The next day,they found themselves all seven at the bus stop,his fears were comfirmed. Gerard was not looking at him,he was as red as a overcooked lobster and showed obvious signs of nervousness everytime Frank spoke and he could see Mikey smirking while looking at them:

"Hey,you alright Gee?" Inquiered Patrick concerned.  
"Huh?oh yeah yeah,i'm cool,i'm okay trust me."

He sneaked a glance at Frank but everyone noticed. Mikey bit his lip with a i-know-everything-peasants look playing on his face and Ray asked:

"It went wrong yesterday,right?"  
"There was a little lot of tension." Said Frank nochalantly.  
"He laughed at me." Retorted Gerard.  
"I was expecting it." Ray shook his head.  
"So we are never doing it ever again." Frank said."Am i right Gerard? It was a bad idea and we should better not repeat that or it may end up really bad,especially considering the state you end up like."

Gerard understood the allusion and nodded,clearing his throat trying to regain his composure. After all,he did worse than that in Montana,he prefered not to think about it or he will be even more uncomfortable and drown in self-pity,making it easier for everyone tosuspect what happened. And Frank will probably kill him. He is way too young to die now so he better keep his mouth shut. Everything was silent for a couple of minutes,until Frank spoke again:

"I bought the Iphone 3G guys"  
"Seriously?" Wondered Pete."Dude no one buy that shit anymore."  
"What?" Frank frowned.  
"Yeah,'s true,is old. It's the iphone 4 or 5 now."Confirmed Bob.  
"Ah goddamnit!" Swore Frank.  
"I can't fucking believe it!" Threw Gerard laughing his ass off like good old times. "Pokemon,remember? You were always the last one to know about the games,my poor little Frank.It is well known,tiny people are always a step behind everyone."  
"Is not about that you asshole,is just that i'm kind of outcast."

Everyone started laughing at the view of such an 'outcast' like Frank,long hair and dressed messily with ripped jeans and a black hoodie. Vexed,Frank though that he better shut up for sometime or he's gonna fuck things up again. While getting in the bus,Gerard rewarded him with a friendly pat on the shoulder,which had the effect of startle him.

"Relax dude,shit like that happened sometimes." Gerard laugh,a bit nervous.  
"You should too,your face was like your hair,stop thinking about it." Frank muttered so no one could listen to them,while he took a sit in the back.  
"I know,i'm fucking trying." Hissed the taller one.  
"Well try harder." He was still talking in the same tone as Gerard and Ray sat in front of him." It meant absolutely nothing,and i still hate you."  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Ray.   
"Nothing you should care about,Ray." Gerard tried to smile comfortingly before turning his head at the window.

Gerard stopped acting strangely until math class where he had to sit beside Frank. Again. He was initially pleased to see how his friend was doing with the calculus. Then the teacher distribute a surprise test,so he let him copy the answers. He felt Frank shoulder against his while writing when he leaned over his sheet to copy,and at some point he shoved Gerard hand away,it was hiding an answer.

"You're not discreet." Gerard whispered.  
"Don't worry,she didn't noticed anything,plus,i'm the best at sucking information..." Frank snort and bite his lip." That sounded so wrong."  
"Pervert"  
"Come one,i know you fucking thought about it too."  
"How can i not?" Gerard shook his head,a tiny smile playing in his face.  
"Now that we are talking about that stuff,why were you acting so weird?Did i shocked you by kissing you?"  
Gerard interrupted him frowning,looking at his sheet."No,shocked is not the word. i was just really surprise that you actually did it,and,i didn't even know if you were really serious or not and then you did that and...i don't know." Gerard said,thoughtfully." Besides,i feel like everyone knows about it,like i got it written all over my face."  
"Know what?" The teacher interverned by placing herself in front of their table,both hand on her hips and eyebrow raised in annoyance."Gerard,you disapoint me,i thought you were better than this,you are a good student and now i caught you seeking answers to your table neighbor." She sighed."Give me your copy,it hurts me to do this but i can't grade your test now."  
"No ma'am," Inmediatly protested Frank."I'm the one to blame,like you know,i'm horrible at math,so i threatened him to let me look at his sheet and he felt guilty,that's why he felt like everyone knew. I'm the one who deserve the zero."

The teacher furrowed her two thick eyebrows and tore off their copies:

"I'll put zero to both of you,like this no one is jealous."  
"Fucking bithch..." Muttered Frank."You could have been more fucking discreet"

Gerard couldn't fucking believe it:

"Did...you just...defended me?"  
"What?uh.."

Frank seemed a little embarassed,but recovered quickly:

"Of course not,it was in my own personal interest. I'm a fucking outcast,now people will see that i'm not that bad of a fucking human being."

And the worst part of this is that his shitty excuse was soon comfirmed. The students were now focused on frank action,almost forgetting the test,saying how honest he was,saying how he was a good guy...That disgusted Gerard in a way.

"If only they knew how wrong they are." He mumbled.  
"Shut up,is your fault if we got caught. You fucking moron,now shut the fuck up or i'll smash your face."  
"Yeah right whatever,and then you're gonna cry like the victim and i'll take all the blame asshat. I don't see how another zero is going to change anything to you,but for is important. But you never understand anything. You always fuck up things on purpose when it's about me!"  
"Maybe if you'd stop yelling we wouldn't be fired out of class?"  
"Don't fucking change the subject! Admit that you just attack me for god know what stupid reasons"  
"It's because hate you,Gerard,now shut the fuck up."  
"fucking dickhead..."

And they spent the rest of the hour like this glaring at each other in silence until the end was finally anounced,Frank was the first to run out of class,ignoring Bob who was waiting for them with Mikey,he needed to smoke something so he went outside,and sat on a bench in front of the school.Gerard got out moments later:

"Hey,the hell is wrong with Frank?" Asked Bob.  
"Nothing,forget it,he is just a jerk." Sighed Gerard.  
"Well,i gotta go,i got someone at home tonight,i'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah bye Bob." Gerard smiled slightly.  
"I hope you and Frank won't kill each other tomorrow." Bob laughed,making Gerard roll his eyes and making Mikey snort.

Mikey assured that he won't let that happen and keep an eye on them,so the blond walked away with a grin. As the brothers went outside,Mikey talked about his day and that he will go to Ray's with Patrick,and he had to wait for them outside,so they sat in the same bench as Frank. Because is the only damn bench in front of the school and because Mikey didn't want to get his pants dirty by sitting on the floor.  
Mikey was between the two boys,there was a electric silence. Frank was silently smoking his second cigarette,while Mikey was wondering when the fuck these two stupid kids will explain themselves,because it was more than clear that there was something there,and his first clue was the day Frank come over,the shuffles and how his brother reacted when he opened the door. He restrained his want to sigh,they were clearly blind,as blind as Pete is for Patrick's feelings. That's another problem he probably need to help with. But for now he have to help those two idiots. He looked at his sides,Gerard was on his phone and Frank was exhaling smoke from another cigarette. He sighed loudly gaining both atention and talked with a normal but rater clear voice:

"Okay guys,you are seriously starting to get on my nerves. I understood what happened yesterday in your room,i'm not fucking blind.Can't you guys not see it? I mean fuck,you guys have been like that for like ten years,it's more than obvious that you guys have a thing for each other,it's like the whole 'Senpai notice me' but neither of you want to admit it. What happenend had to happened at some point,right?" He looked at them,they have faces he couldn't quite describe,maybe it was surprise,shock,confusion,maybe all of them,he doesn't care,he just kept talking."It's clear that you two have feelings for each other,so stop that sadomasochistic game or at least stop annoying the fuck out of people with your little wars. If it's your thing,do it in private,jesus."

He took a long breath to relax,and observed at his friends. They were shocked. Then they burst out laughing stupidly,he raised an eyebrow as Gerard tried to talk while he laughed:  
"You are high,Mikey,if you think i like this whorish pig,you are wrong."  
"I maybe like boys but fuck,i will never touch that thing."  
"How can you still believe that after what you did?" Wondered Mikey. " You know if you guys were about to fuck,you can tell me,i don't care."  
"But we never...why would you...Fuck,you're disgusting!" Exclaimed the redhead.  
"We just kissed!" Explained Frank,inmediatly struck by Gerard glare.  
"You see? But doesn't mean we're a thing!"  
"You don't...you know what,i'm done,you guys are just a bunch of kids. Sort this among yourselves,i'm out."

With these words,Mikey took his things and leaved with the their other friends as they came out of the school,disapearing in the corner. Speechless,Gerard and Frank looked away,then looked at each other.

"The hell just happened?"inquiered Frank.  
"don't know."  
"Why he believes that..."  
"Hell if i know."  
"He talked about..."  
"Shut up please." Gerard interrupted with a sharp tone.  
"What now?" Frank glared at Gerard.

Gerard just looked at him,eyebrows furowed in a pensative way.He was silent for several minutes,just observing the smaller teen,he then got up,took Frank by the shoulders and pinned him against the gate,and kissed him roughly. The ink-haired teen didn't resist,stunned. Gerard pulled back quiclky,a little shaken.Then he dropped in a nochalant tone:

"I didn't feel anything."  
"Me neither."Hastened to say Frank,short of breath.

Gerard was red,his heart beating to fast for his taste,making it almost unbearable. He obviously lied,but needed to prove a point. Since Frank left the day before,he hadn't stopped thinking about their kiss. Thinking about what he felt,analyzed either reactions,arriving at one result: it could be anything but nothing. Feeling the body of the person who he had always hated against him was a strange sensation,almost like a victory. And he hated it. Why was he doing it to himself? Be attracted by the person who loved to hurt him,big deal! But throuhg the incessant remarks Frank made,he seemed to care about him,to be the center of everything,even if it was negatively. Moreover,the assumptions he made the previous night were comfirmed. It was not entirely unpleasant. He knew that despite of everything he did to him,Frank was always with him,was it because of their friends or not,they used to be best friends and knew everything about each other after all. And even after everything that happenened,the suden hate,the separation,they remained the same as if nothing ever happened,like he never moved. Even if he never gived news,why was he staying with him? Does he stayed with him only because of friendship? He knew it was true for the others,but Frank was difficult,he sometimes acted like his opposite with him, always trying to embarass him and trying hard to conceal his emotions. But for what?

"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing." Gerard whispered,looking at his feet.  
"Dude seriously stop looking at me like that,it's fucking creepy." It just made Gerard roll his eyes,but looked up with the same expresion.  
"i was just thinking about you and me and this..."  
"This is nothing and we are nothing and don't like you."  
"Says the one who kissed me first."  
"But you did it too."  
"It was just a test."  
"You are ridicoulous." Hissed Frank.  
"What did you just say?"  
Frank smirked mockingly."If you want to kiss me than fucking say it!"

Gerard turned away,looking everywhere. Fortunately they were alone in the street,and was inside the school at this hour. No one heard what this idiot had just shouted. He looked at Frank again,his hair was a bit messed and had a eat shit grin,it was cute,it made him look less...Frank.   
Frank was not supid,he understood that the taller boy was not indefferent to the kisses. Neither was he. He felt like he could control him,and it was almost too perfect. This new little game pleased them both well if they were completly honest. But they would rather die before admit it. Seeing the redhead almost vulnerable and upset,he bit his lip...and kissed him. Again. More slowly,he grabed the back of his neck,pulling him down and slipped his arms around his neck.  
Gerard put his arms around him,pulling thightly against him. Frank moaned softly as Gerard deepened the kiss. He didn't stop when he felt the smaller teen struggling weakly against him. He pulled apart to breath and whispered:

"Don't be such an hypocrite,you kissed me first this time."  
"Shut up i just-"

Gerard cut him by pressing his lips agaisnt his again and took a little bit of pleasure of forcing access in his mouth. Unfortunatly for Frank,he was bigger and slightly stronger-damn his height- than him. But he gave away,why resist? They were alone and he starting to like it,and he could feel the other like it too,so he just avoided thinking to much about it and he was content with it. Gerard hand slowly rested on Frank's cheek. The latter drew back almost inmediatly:

"Okay stop,the hell you think you are doing?"  
"I hum...I..."Gerard stammered,blushing at his boldness."I thought i could,so i just.."  
"Yeah no." He cut him."Yes i was enjoying it but no,you just fucking ruined it,avoid sentimentalism."

Gerard wanted to roll his eyes at that,he knew he was too but didn't say anything about it.  
"Well,sorry."  
"I better leave now."  
"Yeah,i think i will too." He said as Frank started walking.  
"Isn't is your house that way?" Gerard said as i see him going at the opposite direction.  
"Yeah whatever, see you." As he continued walking.

And Frank disapeared around the corner leaving Gerard alone. He sighed,starting to think that he could drink something right now.  
About forty five minutes later,Pete returned mumbling things to himself and saw Gerard sitting on the floor while reading a book.

"What are you doing here alone?"  
"I could ask you the same."  
"I forgot something inside,you?" Asked Pete.  
"Nothing in particular,where are the others?"Gerard looked up at him curious.  
"They got back home" He explained."Wanna hang out? I don't have anything to do right now,and i don't think you want to stay here and read a book."  
"Nope,i don't."He said as he put his book back in his bag and got up."Where do you wanna go?"  
"Let's have a drink,you seem down." He smiled.  
"Sure."He smiled back.

They started walking,neither talked but it was better that way for both,they needed to think about things.They were like that for a few minutes until Gerard broke the silence:

"Pete?"  
"Mh?"He looked up.  
"You really are a friend,you know?"  
"Of course i am,i'm buying you a drink."He laughed." You too Gee,but you'll still owe something now."  
Gerard laughed."You asked if i wanted to go,i don't owe you shit."  
"Well you do now. I want a fancy dinner at a five star italian restaurant."  
"You can eat shit."

And like that they laughed until they reached the bar and chatted about the everything and nothing. Everything seemed so simple,but it wasn't,they just ignored their problems. They were between friends,so why tortured themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is awful,i don't know how you guys can read it,but you like it aaaaaaaaaaand that's what matter. So thank you and i need to edit the first chapter because there are so much mistakes i just noticed!! I'm sorry your eyes hurts now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to here,I hope you liked it,this is really big(literally) project I've been planing like I said at the beginning.   
> I know this was long(and the chapters will still be long)  
> Excuse me for any mistake,tell me if you like it and want more. Or any critique that may help me later on.


End file.
